Avengers of Olympus
by Flamin' Fire Ferret
Summary: Life in New York will never be the same now...
1. Iron Leo 1

I love building things. When I was four, I built my own train station in the backyard with a moving train and everything. My mom kinda freaked out and grounded me for a month when one of the trains derailed and set the picnic table on fire.

My dad's freakin' rich, but, like the responsible father he is, he left my mom and I when I was one and never talked to us again. That was fine by my mom and I. My mom started her machine shop that she always wanted and we had some pretty good customers, though we always made just enough money to scrape by. My mom is the nicest lady in the world, so of course, she gets all the rotten luck. She'd always tell me "_Te amo_, no matter what happens." I always believed her. (My mom's Spanish, so I picked up some around the house)

In sixth grade, I made a hoverboard thingy for science fair. That was when my dad started calling and trying to offer us millions of dollars in his incredibly humongous mansion. Typical. I told my mom no, but she wanted me to get the best life that she could give me so she accepted. Then they got into a car crash and left me. I was devastated, but since I'm my dad's only kid, I get all the fame and money. Lucky me. At age 15, I had taken over Valdez Inc.

Now, as a 17 year old I was a legacy. Then I had to take this trip thingy to Afghanistan to demonstrate to the soldiers there (who were older than me) about the weapons I invented and how to use them. So I was on another million dollar plane, reading magazines and sipping on maui mauis while my assistant; Calypso (she's also a seventeen year old genius because I insisted that I would be older so I don't have to deal with adults all the time) briefed me on my travel plans (which I tuned out).

"So then we're going to get you on another truck. Stick with Sammy so he can protect you..." Calypso says.

I nod absentmindedly. "Festus, get me another maui maui."

Festus is a computer generated device that mans all my technology. I built him myself, isn't that great?

"Yes, sir." My empty coconut sinks into the table and another replaces it. I take another sip and realize Calypso's talking to me.

"Leo!" She hit me with my magazine. "Earth to Leo, are you even paying attention?"

"Aw, you ruined my picture!" I try to straighten the wrinkles that now don my beautiful picture on the cover. I pretended to wipe a tear away as Calypso glare at me with annoyance.

"You need to know this stuff in case that anything goes wrong!" She exclaim.

"What's gonna go wrong?"

"You never know." She gave me one last look, just as the pilot announced that the plane was landing.

* * *

They film me as I talk. The soldiers stand silently and gave me the limelight. I felt so good.

"... and enjoy the fireworks from afar..." I extended my arms just as explosions rang out behind me. I timed it just right. Dust went everywhere as parts of the mountains in the distance were leveled. Everyone applauded.

I didn't remember which car Calypso told me to get into, so I took the first one I saw. There were three soldiers in the truck. The one beside me had his eyes wide and mouth open, drooling over me.

"Can I get a picture?" He finally got the courage to ask after 15 minutes.

"Why not?" I enjoy the fame. He handed a camera to the guy in shot gun seat. We posed and the guy took a picture.

"He's been obsessing over you since they told us you were comming." The driver said. I jumped when I realized that it was a girl talking.

"I didn't know you're a lady!"

"Now you do."

Suddenly the truck in front of us spontaneously combusted. It would've been cool if this wasn't real. The lady stepped on the break.

"Stay in here, sir." She opened the door, gunshots rang out, and she slumped over. By this time I was panicking like hell.

Instead of staying in the truck, I got out as soon as the other two soldiers exited the vehicle. Fortunately, no one tried to shoot me. Unfortunately, the truck blew up. I was slammed backward twenty feet or so into the ground. My head and my chest burned with pain. Some dude came up to me with a gun and started talking gibberish. I tried to tell him I don't speak stupid but I couldn't. Finally, I passed out.


	2. Iron Leo 2

When I wake up, everything is dark. I try to sit up only to find my chest connected by wires to a car battery. I pull on the line and my body involuntarily convulses.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I turn to see Dumbledore. Not exactly Dumbledore. He's just an old man with a big beard with glasses and... yeah.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Cuz that car battery's the only thing keeping you alive right now." He pointed at my chest. I peel away the bandages and jump. There is a hole through my chest where my heart is. A cylinder metal device creates a gaping hole with the wires sticking out of it.

"What happened?" I exclaim.

"There's a few pieces of shrapnel that will kill you if it pierces your heart. That electromagnet keeps those shrapnels from..." He swipes a finger across his neck. "Hm?" He smiled.

I almost passed out again. A freakin' car battery is keeping me alive! What am I going to tell the press when I get back?! I zip up the jacket so I don't have to see the new addition to my beautiful body. Then I happen to look up and see the camera like a peeping tom in the lady's room.

"That's right, smile. You're very lucky to have made it to the filming of our new movie."

"Wait. This is the filming of a new movie?" I was hoping that he'd say something like; _Of course! All the pain is just computer generated for this to look as real as possible!_

But with my luck, it was: "Stupid, I'm just joking!" He went to the corner to wash his hands. I sit up and stretched my legs and arms, moving carefully so I wouldn't disrupt the wires. Now that I know so much about him, I think I'll call my little electomagnet-that-keeps-me-alive Bob. To all my readers out there, meet Bob. Now, say hi to Bob. Oh great, I'm talking to myself. The first sign of a person going crazy.

"We met once."

"We did?" I don't think I've met a wizard before.

"Yes, at a tecnical conference in New York."

"I don't remember."

"No, you wouldn't. If I were as drunk as you, I wouldn't be able to sit up, much less give a speech about integrated circuits. You're a wonder, aren't you Mister Valdez?" Dumbledor continues to scare me with his toothy grin.

Something bang on the doors and rouguish shouts came from behind them.

"Stand up, and don't say anything unless I tell you to." Dumbledor grabs my arm and makes me stand up.

The door slam open.

"I see you are awake, Mister Valdez."


End file.
